Spider-woman and Her Amazing Friends One Shot
by gm goodyeat
Summary: In this One shot Penny parker Team up with Ice woman and Firestar well Dealing with Natalie Essex Who seeks Mutant DNA for a Unknown Plot.


Amazing friends

It was Halloween In New York city as everyone was getting ready for Trick or treat.

Meanwhile in the Parker house in Penny bed room she is working on her laptop well looking at a old 80's comic called the Amazing friends.

Man I would so like a Team of my own thought Penny as she was thinking of having a team with anyone

Than she here a Knock on the door and it was Uncle martin wanting to remind penny of something.

Hey Kiddo just to remind you of Your school dance he said as she show penny the calander he kept in the living room.

Okay smiled Penny thanks for reminding me she said

Later at the Essex corporation At Essex main office Oblina was in her office with Essex talking with her about a deal she had in mind.

So let me get this Strate Essex ? asked Oblina looking at her files. You want me and you to use are Weaponly so you can capture a mutant ? asked Oblina a little confused.

And in return I will give you The contact to build the new super prison New York wants smiled Essex as she pure some wine in to a class cup and started to drink it.

Fine smiled Oblina anything to get that contract she said as she put the files on Essex desk.

Good when do we start ? asked Essex.

Later in the night as Becky drake was in Burger king having a bite to eat and a drink and a nice break from Xavier school for mutants.

Man it so nice to get out of that school tought Becky as she was eating her meal.

Later at The shoping mall Firestar was with his X-factor team going to see a movie.

As soon as they go to the movies Firestar felt he had to do something else.

Hey are you coming ? asked Gambit as she looked confused.

Later said Firestar tell me how the movie was he said and with that he left.

Man what light him up ? asked Forge as she looked confused.

Outside firestar takes of wanting to do something else than just see a movie.

Meanwhile at the parker house penny was putting on her costume for the party that was a comic book hero she would read as a kid called the Noir ladybug that looked almost like her spider-woman costume.

Man I look Amazing she said as she heads downstairs and finds Uncle martin Taking a picture of her costume. with a second hand silver Digicam

Hey Kiddo not bad smiled Uncle martin as he got her picture.

Thanks Uncle martin smiled Penny anyway I better head to school and see what outfits everyone else has turn up in she said and with that she left.

Later at Midtown High everyone was in Costume and heading in to the party.

Leo Allen was in a Firestar costume well Sam Avirl was in a green arrow costume and Fran was in a spider-woman costume.

Dude where is she ? asked Leo as he looked at his phone.

Than he Looked to see Penny in her Noir Ladybug costume.

Hey cool Costume Smiled Leo I see your the Noir Ladybug.

And I see you like Firestar replied Spider-woman

Hey he pretty cool Grin Leo as He and Penny walked in to the schoolreal

Outside the School a Small Silver Van was park by with Sinister Group the U-women are looking to see Someone in a Firestar Costume and they think it real deal.

It has to be her said one of the U-women as he looked on the Computer as he looked at the Picture and the one on Screen at a tiny black laptop.

Fine will just Strike the one at this school said one of the Leaders.

Outside a Roof tops Green goblin who was with two of her Goblin knights was hearing a Recording from Green goblin I.A Kolina.

So what do we do ? asked one of the Goblin Knights as he wanted to know what her Mistress wants.

Well we Gave Essex hafe of are weapons and Tech she said to her Goblin Knights will just see how this goes she replied To her Warriors.

Understood they said and they jump on Their Gliders and took off to see the Action.

Later Inside The School Party everyone was Dancing and having Fun.

Penny than looked at her Phone wanting to see what Time it is.

Than the Doors busted open and Sinister Strike team showed up and took Leo with theme well everyone was holding their hands in the air.

Than Penny Chase after theme and as soon as she open the doors she saw that Leo was being but in to a Van and it takes off and they drive off.

Than Penny heads somewhere to Change out of her Noir Ladybug costume and was in her spider-woman costume.

Good thing I had this under my Fancy Dress Costume she said to her self.

Than she Chase after theme by Webbing after theme.

Inside the Van one of the U-women open the door and used One of the Green goblin Goblin pumpkin blades and try to strike spider-woman.

Oh man I always hate those things she said to her self than move out in time and landed in a Dumpster.

Than the Van left.

Hey your Okay ? asked a Voice and Spider-woman saw it was Firestar who was flying close by.

Kind of replied Penny as she remove a rotten Banana off of her head.

I take it your Spider-woman Firestar said I've watch news reports about you he said

Than He looked to see a Ice slide by and Becky Drake show up as Ice woman.

Hey is this A all date party or anyone can join ? Ice woman asked or is it the Amazing friends ? she asked.

I really need some help said Spider-woman Someone stole my Boyfriend this time by some people in Fancy suits she said.

Maybe we can help Said Firestar as he offer his hand.

Yeah we can Call it Spider-woman and Her amazing Friends said Ice woman Think of it living in your house and having a Fancy crime-detection technology in The Bedroom and Firestar having a Girlfirend who becomes a Evil Cyborg.

We are not calling are selfs that team name Firestar said as his eyes lighted up.

Yeah and I am not Tracy Stark Spider-woman said to Ice woman.

Yeah But think about it we be so cool as a Team Ice woman Said and if Firestar left we could always have Jenny storm she replied.

Yeah But I think she is working with the Fantastic four than being a Team of Teenage heroes Firestar said

Lets get this over with Said spider-woman

Later at Sinister warehouse she see that she think is Firestar only to find that it is not him.

You Idiots said Essex I hired you to Capture Firestar and you get me the Wrong one she said as her eyes glow in a Bright red mix with Yellow.

Sorry Boss we thought it was the right one said the Leader.

Than Essex used her Telepathy to lift her team up and frew theme in to the Ocean.

This is not my best day she said to her self.

Meanwhile Spider-woman and Firestar and Ice woman are locating where Leo might be kept.

Dude This is crazy said Firestar I mean who sells Firestar costumes these days ? he asked Ice woman and Spider-woman.

Well It not like we can get the right Replied Spider-woman hell I've seen Spider-woman T-shirts and Spider-woman Fanart on Faceart she said to Firestar.

So you mean I cant get my rights than ? asked Firestar as he looked shocked knowing about that.

'Fraid so. Replied Spider-woman knowing the truth.

Well this sucks Firestar said to him self.

Well it better than getting Unmasked Replied Spider-woman

Well I am one of the lucky ones joked Ice woman as she felt happy that she can get some rights.

Lets Just go said Spider-woman But than see saw A warehouse that belongs to Essex.

Dude this is getting way to Easy said to Firestar as he looked at both Ice woman and Firestar.

Outside fireball fire out a fireball and destroy a oil tanker and The U-women get out with guns in hand and saw a smoky destroy tanker and seeing Firestar and Ice woman keeping theme Busy well Spider-woman goes in and saves Leo.

Than Something went in to Spider-woman mind as soon as she went in and it was Essex showing her red gem on her forehead and using it to Telepathy play with Spider-woman Mind.

I think I am going to have fun playing and messing with your little Mind joked Essex.

Than Firestar and Ice woman showed up and fused their Attckes together that Trap Essex in a Fire cage.

Than a sound of Police Alarms was heard and Essex smiled to her self.

Well I better go smiled Essex But I will be sure to get more Mutant DNA next time she said and Teleports her self away.

Afterward Leo was free and the U-women are being taking to Prison But before anything happened A black Limo shows up and it is Essex Right hand woman Clair Wilson showed up.

I am Sorry Captaing stacy but you have No right to take The U-women or anyone else to Prison she said to Stacy.

Or is that So Lady ? asked Stacy

Yes replied Clair you see That warehouse Belongs to Essex so you had no entry permit or did the Heroes she said Pointing to the superheroes.

Plus When did a Mutant had Right ? Clair asked Pointing to Firestar who looked shocked.

And To add that The Heroes Destory Essex Oil tanker that was parked she said to theme.

And as well that this happened in new jersey A little out of new York don't you think ? she asked Stacy who looked at the list.

You got to be Kidding me ? asked Stacy as she looked at the list.

You want to talk to my Boss ? asked Clair as she showed her phone.

Alright let theme go said Stacy and the offiers did so and they left with Clair.

You've got to me joking me Capting stacy said Leo she kidnaped me he said I have rights as well he said

Look I want to arrested theme She said But they have so many loopholes it be Impossible to Take theme in she said

Well that Sucks said Firestar as he got angry and annoyed about it.

Well at Least we stop the bad guys smiled Ice woman Well kind of she said.

Afterwards At the roof tops Spider-woman Ice woman and even firestar are watching the sun was starting to rise up.

Well it was Fun and all But I better get going Spider-woman said and She left.

Well I better get going as well Firestar said and he left knowing Eric frost was going to ground him for a week or so.

And Ice woman left as well knowing this had been a fun Adventure.

End


End file.
